


Glued Together

by krissmnasi



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sleeping Together, Young Merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissmnasi/pseuds/krissmnasi
Summary: Hamish is a light sleeper and Harry is a restless bastard so the wizard needs a bit of help with getting at least one night of rest.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Lee Unwin/Michelle Unwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Glued Together

Being restless did not come with the job; it was simply a distinct trait to Harry Hart, who was tossing and turning in bed unbeknownst to himself, his husband at the short end of the stick. Harry turns in bed for a third time, arm draping over Hamish, who grumbles at the distraction yet again. He was a light sleeper, thanks in large part to his experience at Kingsman, and it made it nearly impossible to sleep when Harry was so restless.

They’d only been sleeping in the same bed for a few months; when Hamish would finally be allowed to doze off, it was thanks to a sleeping pill or he had passed out from exhaustion at some ungodly hour in the morning. And he didn’t like sleeping pills; they made his head spin. Left a taste in his mouth that wouldn’t wash out in the morning, so he’d often opt to pass out or get what little rest he can in his office.

“Geez, Merlin, you look like shit,” says Lee, stirring a cup of fresh tea he made in the lounge. Hamish was in the middle of his midday nap, laid across the couch with all his spindly arms and legs, draped only by his coat. His glasses sat folded on top of his tablet, set on the coffee table, next to a cup of lukewarm coffee that had failed to work its magic, like it did every day.

“Much appreciated, Agent Lancelot,” he groans, pinching his eyes and then letting his fingers slide down to pinch the bridge of his nose. Then he sits up, his coat dropping to the floor, knees drawn up to his chest as his elbows rest on them to run fingers through his hair, strands of it caught in between and falling out. “I can’t tell what’s going to happen first; all my hair greying or all my hair falling out.”

“What happened?” Lee sits next to Hamish, handing him his glasses, taking a sip of his tea but then recoiling when it burns the tip of his tongue. Hamish takes his glasses, sighs heavily, and perches them over his eyes, blinking twice to adjust.

“Harry fucking Hart. Bane of my existence.” 

“Oh. Did he… did he cheat on you or something?”

“What? No, no-” Hamish laughs, and it wakes him up a bit more, taking the mug of lukewarm coffee from Lee who gestures to scoot over, making more room for him to take a seat. For as much as Hamish complains about his boyfriend, he still knows very well what kind of person Harry is. “The bastard squirms in his sleep. Keeps waking me up.”

“Oh, I think I’ve got an idea for you. Michelle is restless in bed, used to wake me up too, and little Gary.”

Hamish has had enough of Harry’s constant mid-rest readjustments. When his arm is draped over his waist, Hamish reaches out his own arms and holds Harry tight to his chest, which gets reciprocated, legs reaching around to entangle and intertwine. And something extraordinary happens, something Hamish had never seen nor heard before.

Harry  _ snores _ , deep and loud, could shake the walls in the room if Hamish wasn’t careful enough to lay his chin atop his head of dark curls. His eyes are wide with the discovery and, as if he’d flicked an off switch, Harry doesn’t move a single muscle. His body instinctively cuddles closer when Hamish shuffles his leg a bit but, other than that, no more movement whatsoever.

“Harry?” He hopes it doesn’t wake him up, his hand on the other man’s back, knees touching as his legs are wrapped around Harry’s right one. He doesn’t receive a response, just a continuation of Harry’s snoring, and he assumes it means he’s gone off to a deep sleep.

And, for once, Hamish can sleep well for a good few hours until his alarm jolts them both awake.


End file.
